


Her Favorite Color was Purple

by soldiermom1973



Series: DeviantArt prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Potential spoilers if you haven't played DA:O or are unfamiliar with all of the endings.  Read at your own risk.  Also, this short piece might hit you square in the feels.  You've been warned.</p>
<p>My response to a color prompt on DeviantArt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Favorite Color was Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Potential spoilers if you haven't played DA:O or are unfamiliar with all of the endings. Read at your own risk. Also, this short piece might hit you square in the feels. You've been warned.
> 
> My response to a color prompt on DeviantArt.

It was supposed to be a happy day – his coronation and a wedding all rolled into one – but he couldn't bring himself to smile. He was supposed to marry the woman he loved, not some cold shrew who probably couldn't wait to plunge a dagger deep into his back. He closed his eyes and bit back the bile that gathered in the back of his throat, trying not to think about having to consummate his marriage. There was no way sex with that woman would ever compare to the love he made with the woman he considered to be his soul mate.

The servants fussed around him, putting the finishing touches on his armor, making sure everything shined. He choked back his tears when they draped a velvet cape dyed a deep, royal purple over his shoulders. Purple had been her favorite color; she would have loved seeing this on him. He'd ordered the cape to match the band he wore around his wrist – it had been hers. She wore it in her hair to keep her bangs from falling in her eyes. Once she had to use it as a tourniquet when a darkspawn managed to get its blade deep into his leg. He squinted as he looked at it, smiling just a bit when he found the spots where she had been unable to wash his blood away. After they declared their feelings for each other and spent that first night together in her tent, that headband was used for other, more intimate, things.

The band brought out the color in her eyes – a pale violet that reminded him of the flowers that grew along the side of the stables where he sometimes slept as a boy. He learned quickly that whenever she was down, that color would always put a smile on her face, even if it was a tiny smile that barely turned the corners of her lips. Her mage robes were purple, her staff had purple wrappings, she had even tried dying her mabari's fur purple when she was younger.

Remembering her tell him that story brought a sad chuckle to the surface. He imagined that if she were there with him, she would tell tradition to take a hike and her wedding gown would have been purple. Purple flowers, purple candles.... just purple everywhere and he would have allowed it because he was the king, damn it, and he wanted to make her happy.

The could-have-beens and would-have-beens did nothing now except bring the sting of fresh tears to his eyes. She gave her life to save her country and there had been nothing he could do to stop her. All he could do now was try to do right by her, to make her proud of him. He swore over her lifeless body that her band would never leave his wrist. He didn't care if his betrothed was bothered by his accessory or not. Having that purple band on his wrist would be as close as he would ever come to marrying his true love.


End file.
